


(Let Me Tell You) The Ways I Love You

by D20Owlbear



Series: 12 Days of Blasphemy [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 12 Days of Blasphemy Challenge (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a being of love and he likes to tell Crowley about it, Aziraphale worships Crowley, Aziraphale's got a filthy mouth except it's about love, Blasphemy, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Day 7: Worship, Emotions and intimacy are probably hella kinky for demons, Except not in sonnet form, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), High key it's alright because God made them both so really it's just praising Her work right, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Intimacy, Low key there's a lot of blasphemy, M/M, More feelings than D/s, Other, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Softe Porn, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), They go slowly, Top Crowley (Good Omens), and feelings, intimacy porn, let me count the ways, rated E for EMOTIONS, very light D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D20Owlbear/pseuds/D20Owlbear
Summary: Aziraphale puts his mouth to good use in praising Crowley and crying out his name.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 12 Days of Blasphemy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570819
Comments: 22
Kudos: 169





	(Let Me Tell You) The Ways I Love You

“Good Lord, Crowley.” Aziraphale breathed in delight, divesting the demon of his clothing slow and reverent like he’d been wrapped up just for Aziraphale’s pleasure. As if all the stars in the universe aligned for this one moment, for Crowley to be laid bare beneath him and his hands leaving fiery traces over Crowley’s skin. 

“Isn’t that taking Her name in vain, angel? Rotten of you, innit?” Crowley panted, gripping tightly at the sheets to keep from embarrassing himself with his eagerness. Aziraphale smiled beatifically and pressed Crowley’s legs open, splaying them wide with firm hands wrapped around his knees. 

“No, not when it’s a prayer.” Aziraphale leaned down to kiss the inside of Crowley’s thigh. “Not when it’s thanks for Her creations. Not to me, not when it’s you.” How could he possibly blaspheme when all his words and thoughts were to praise Her work? When all the words from his lips were to thank Her for allowing him this? Surely it could never be, not from the mouth of an angel, and not if it were about Crowley. 

Somehow Pylades’ words from Aziraphale’s lips felt like its own form of sacrilege to the demon, his own attempt at a jab turned back on him.

Crowley’s face fell slack as he moaned again, feeling a flush of heat spread through his veins in a way that left his skin feeling prickly and like he was too much of everything shoved into a tight suit far too small. It was what being in a physical corporation felt like most days, but right now especially when all he wanted was to break free, to break free from all these constraints. And in some ways he had, the constraints of Angel vs. Demon, alongside the very angel who had his face between his thighs, hand in hand in the Apocalypse. 

Aziraphale pressed kisses filled with adoration into Crowley’s skin, covering every part of his thighs and only paying the briefest attention to the demon’s cock. That wasn’t Aziraphale’s main focus here, not right now, not for his lips. His hands roamed over Crowley’s skin, tweaking and soothing in turn in ways he knew would keep Crowley on edge as long as he wanted him there.

It was a slow exploration of lands Aziraphale already knew well, and he felt all the more like a king surveying his kingdom for it. A skilled cartographer building a long-awaited map and watching it blossom beneath his hands as he worked. 

Crowley moaned and panted and begged for Aziraphale to _stop bloody taking so blessed long_ , but no matter how Crowley bucked and pleaded, Aziraphale would not be strayed from his course. 

“My love, you expect me to have my fill of you?” Aziraphale whispered into Crowley’s skin, like secrets written into the expanse of Space itself at the beginning of creation. His hands wandered up to stroke across sharp shoulder blades and he pulled Crowley down as he moved up to press his weight over the demon, who groaned and grasped desperately at Aziraphale’s shoulders and back in unresolved tension. 

“You bend and twist so prettily, my dear. And your skin flushes so well, like a rose in bloom.” Aziraphale nipped at Crowley’s neck, his voice low and breathless in awe. “I praise my fortune every day that you love me the way I love you, so fully and completely it fills me to bursting. I rip at the seams when I see you, Crowley, you must know that.” He continued to kiss his love into Crowley’s skin, his hands roaming to settle onto Crowley’s hips. With little more than a thought, Aziraphale rolled them over so Crowley was straddling his hips. Aziraphale grabbed the demon’s wrists, tight enough that Crowley would have plenty of trouble freeing himself if he thought to try, and pulled him forward until he had no choice but to press his hands on either side of Aziraphale’s head on the pillows.

“Keep them there, that’s a dear.” Aziraphale smiled, an encouraging, bastard smile. Crowley huffed, strained and tight as a wound rubber band. Pleased, Aziraphale hummed and raked his eyes over the length of Crowley’s body, one hand following his gaze to gently alight on Crowley’s cock, teasingly light strokes to keep Crowley on edge and from interrupting Aziraphale’s well-deserved praise.

“You’re so lovely, I can hardly imagine how you manage it. But more than that, dear boy, you are irresistible to me.” He rolled his hips up and ground his cock against the cleft of Crowley’s arse. He hummed and raised an eyebrow in thought. “Dear, if I asked you to make love to me, would you go slowly? Not too fast?” 

Crowley wheezed and trembled under Aziraphale’s hand but nodded. “Yes, ‘f course, Angel, anything you want.”

“Good, I’m ready for you. Remember, Crowley, _slowly_.” Aziraphale shifted to spread his thighs and move Crowley between them, bending his legs at the knees to place one on Crowley’s shoulder and the other angled so he could keep a heel on Crowley’s arse. Just in case he needed to take control of how quickly the evening would go. 

“Very good,” Aziraphale moaned, eyes closing and head tilted back as Crowley pressed into him with delicious slowness, and he smiled to himself at the frustrated whimper Crowley let out when he was fully seated inside him. It was a delicious weight and stretch that Aziraphale luxuriated in and in all his hedonistic ventures, this was one of his absolute favorites, here with Crowley.

“My love, you are so Good. So good to me, so kind, my dear.” Aziraphale moaned as Crowley’s hips stuttered briefly at the praise but continued in the slow back and forth Aziraphale had demanded. “You listen so well and your voice is like the purest of notes. You’ve flung stars into the heavens and those same hands hold what you love so gently. Crowley, I love you, and you make me feel new, freshly made with no purpose but to love you.” Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley’s neck, gripping at the hair at the back of his head and tugging at it until Crowley looked him in the eyes. 

“You, my beloved, my heart sings for, my soul rejoices. Every piece of me exalts in you. Oh, my dearest one, there is no part of you I do not adore. Bellissimo. Mon amour. Mo chuisle. Mi cielito. Yes, just like that–” Aziraphale’s back arched and he sighed happily, enjoying the feel of each and every of Crowley’s tremors in his thighs and the picturesque view of the white-knuckled grip he had of the pillows around Aziraphale’s head. 

Aziraphale reached between them to stroke firmly at his own cock and pulled Crowley down with the hand still on the back of his neck and tangled in his hair to kiss him senseless. 

“You’re the reason, my love, you’re my heaven.” Aziraphale murmured between kisses and around their moans, drinking in the low sounds Crowley made as the angel clenched around him. 

“Love me, Crowley, love me until you split at the seams like I do and you spill over. Fill me to overflowing with you, darling.” Aziraphale whispered urgently, his breathing picking up along with the pace of his hand, “Cum for me, my love.”

And, in the end, there was nothing else Crowley could do but obey, in the face of such love and devotion. The bright openness of Aziraphale’s eyes on him, Crowley tipped over the edge and his limbs locked up in ecstasy, unable to move for the power of his orgasm. Aziraphale’s lips formed a perfect _oh_ and he gripped tightly at Crowley’s hair, body clenching and spilling his seed between them. 

It was slow and it was love and it was perfect. Because he was with Crowley and Crowley was with him.

“Just like that, my dear boy. Just so.” Aziraphale carded his fingers through Crowley’s growing curls, shifting to hold Crowley against his body, their hearts beating quickly and in time as their breathing grew easier in the afterglow. 

“Love you too, Angel.” Crowley murmured sleepily, nuzzling up against Aziraphale’s jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Bellissimo - handsome man (Italian)  
> Mon amour - my love (French)  
> Mo chuisle - my pulse (Irish)  
> Mi cielito - my heaven (Spanish)
> 
> [Come find me on Tumblr here!](https://d20owlbear.tumblr.com/)


End file.
